Going Back
by ZombieLOLcat55
Summary: CP Coulter's Dalton. Windsor life after Kurt goes back to McKinley. How will they react? What will they do without their Alice? Will Kurt be able to readjust to public school?
1. Chapter 1

Going Back

Finding Out

Kurt down onto the couch, his face blank. The Windsors burst in. "Hey Alice!"the Twins grinned, sitting on either side of him. Kurt tried to respond, but he just couldn't. Blaine noticed his expression and kneeled in front of him.

"What's wrong?"He asked. Kurt closed his eyes.

"Do you know the part in the story where Alice has to return to reality?"He asked sadly.

"What are you saying?"David asked. Kurt looked back at Blaine.

"I just got back from a meeting in Figgins' office with my dad."Kurt informed.

"Who's Figgins?"Wes asked.

"He's the principal at McKinley. Kurt, why were you there?"Blaine squeezed his hands, fearing he knew the answer. Kurt bit his lip.

"Karofsky wanted to formally apologize. They want me to come back."Kurt replied.

"You can't possibly believe or forgive that hellhound!"Dwight stated. Kurt looked up at him.

"You're right Dwight, I don't and can't. But I know that I'm not afraid of him anymore. I haven't been for a while. I'm tired of running."Kurt said strongly. Blaine squeezed his hand to get him to meet his eyes.

"Promise me right now you will tell me if anything happens. You won't hide anything from me that could get you hurt."Blaine demanded softly. Kurt nodded instantly.

"So you're leaving?"Reed asked, being the first to start crying. Kurt laughed tearfully as he went to the painter.

"Not until next week and I promise I will bug you all the time for fashion advice."He stated, hugging Reed. The painter clung to him, crying harder. The others broke down and joined the hug. "I'll visit all the time, I swear."Kurt grinned at them as they released him. They laughed as the twins jumped onto their Alice.

"Get off me!"Kurt squealed. Blaine grinned. Hopefully everything would be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Born This Way

The Windsors marveled at their work. They had no idea how, but somehow they managed to get 100 coffee cups through Kurt's window and place them around the room without waking their sleeping Alice. They turned to leave and noticed Blaine staring at the sleeping boy. He looked at them and bit his lip. They nodded and climbed out to give him a moment. Blaine brushed Kurt's hair off his face and kissed his cheek. "You better be okay."He whispered before placing his cup on the nightstand and climbing out the window. Kurt's alarm went off five minutes later. He sighed as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh my GOD!"He squealed in delight at the sight of his coffee filled room. Kurt grinned as he turned to the cup that was always placed on the nightstand. He peeled off the post-it and read the simple phrase 'I believe in you. -B'. He got out of bed, grabbed the cup, and prepared for his transfer.

"KURT HUMMLE IS BACK AT MCKINLEY!"Kurt yelled, running down the steps and into the arms of the New Directions. "Let's get ready for Nationals!"He grinned.

"Hold on. There's some people who wanted to say goodbye to you Kurt."Mercedes stated. Kurt turned to the steps and saw Harvey and Medel walking to him.

"Kurt, it's been a pleasure having you."Medel smiled.

"And we assume we shall see you again soon."Harvey shook his hand.

"Of course."Kurt nodded. Medel smiled wider.

"Well, certain students absolutely refused to not say their goodbyes, so enjoy."She stated, turning Kurt back to the stairs. He had to stop himself from crying when he saw Blaine singing 'Somewhere Only We Know', most of Dalton Academy following. Everyone walked up to say goodbye. Logan and Julian walked up, holding hands, and shook Kurt's hands with Derek nodding to him. After all the teachers, day students, Hanovers, and Stuarts, only the Windsors were left. Wes and David ran up and swooped him into a bone-crushing hug, patting his back with watery smiles as they walked off. Dwight handed Kurt rock salt.

"Never be too safe."He stated, hugging the boy. Reed was crying, but smiled as he ran to his friend. Kurt caught him as he tripped. They laughed as Reed clung to Kurt before latching onto Dwight. Kurt looked up just in time to see the twins crash into him. They lifted him off the ground and spun him, making Kurt laugh. They each gave him a blue rose and kissed his cheeks before joining the others. Kurt blew them all a kiss before turning to look at Blaine, who was on the verge of tears as he sang the last few lines. The second the song ended, they crashed together in a tight hug.

"I'll never say goodbye to you."Kurt whispered. Blaine leaned in for a kiss, Kurt stopped him. "Not here."He stated. Blaine looked around at everyone.

"No more hiding."He replied, kissing him softly. The cheers of the Dalton students and glee members drowned out any boos or insults. Kurt and the other New Directions waved as the members of Dalton left. The Windsors looked back and saw Kurt being engulfed in a group hug.

"He's happy."Reed sighed. The others nodded as they stepped onto the bus. They stared back at the school until they were too far away.

Kurt and the Warblers met up for coffee two days later. "So how are things?"David asked.

"Well, I'm currently planning a Barbravention for Rachel."Kurt sighed. The Windsors raised their eyebrows.

"What?"the Twins asked. Reed pursed his lips.

"Well, it's a Barbra intervention. So either Rachel is obsessed with her, or she's getting a nose job."He stated. Kurt snorted into his coffee.

"Rachel is obsessed, but she's convinced herself a nose job will improve her singing."He informed.

"She can't know that for sure. Why would she even take that chance?"Wes stated in his 'doctor' voice. Everyone nodded.

"So what about you guys? How are things?"He said happily. The Windsors shrugged.

"Same old same old."Evan replied.

"It's actually rather boring without you Alice."Ethan added. Blaine smiled sadly.

"We really miss you."Blaine stated, grabbing his boyfriend's hand.

"It is kind of odd to not have to keep a nerf gun on me at all times."Kurt grinned. They all laughed. "Tell you what. After glee on Friday, I'll come over. We can spend Saturday together."He stated. The Twins, who refused to leave Kurt's side since they got there, hugged him. Everyone smiled as they joined in.

"WHERE IS MY HAIRGEL!?"Blaine screeched. The twins looked up with a grin.

"We didn't do it."

"But we know who did."They said sweetly. Blaine was about to explode, but he noticed his boyfriend was on the twin's TV.

"What are you doing?"He asked.

"Did you really think we wouldn't keep an eye on Alice?"They smiled their Cheshire cat grins. Blaine frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me?"He demanded. The twins rolled their eyes.

"Relax Rabbit, Han just gave us the first piece of footage."

"It's one of their performances."

"We were about to come get you and the others."They replied. Blaine nodded and sat at the TV while the others filed into the room.

"Has anything happened?"Wes asked. The twins shook their heads.

"They're performing!"They stated.

"I hope this isn't spying."David bit his lip.

"Don't worry Hatter, Han filters out all the important things."Evan assured, pressing play. They watched as Kurt walked onstage and sang the opening of Born This Way, laughing when his shirt was revealed. The Windsors watched in awe as the New Directions carried out the number amazingly.

"Is that Karofsky in the audience?"Reed frowned. Everyone was glaring at the boy on the screen.

"He was just watching."Kurt said from the doorway, making the Windsors jump.

"Are you mad Alice?"Ethan asked softly. Kurt smiled softly and walked into the room.

"Of course not. I assumed you would keep an eye on me."He stated. Reed stumbled up and hugged Kurt.

"So how's Rachel?"Dwight asked.

"She's fine. Cancelled her appointment."Kurt grinned. Blaine stood up and pulled Kurt into a loving kiss. "Mmm, I missed that."Kurt smirked.

"Wait, why were Karofsky and Santana in the audience?"David asked, the others nodding. Kurt sighed.

"They're dating. It's complicated."Kurt informed. The Windsors hissed in protest. Blaine raised his eyebrows. Kurt shrugged. 'Tell you later.'He mouthed. Blaine nodded.

"Okay, let's forget about that and do something fun!"Wes grinned. Kurt smirked, pulling Blaine's hair gel out of his bag, and tapping his boyfriend's head.

"TAG!"He shouted before bolting out of the room. The Windsors laughed and ran as well.

"Hey! No fair!"Blaine whined, racing after them.


	3. Chapter 3

Rumors

Kurt and the Windsors were laying lazily in the common room when the bell rang. They all groaned. "Alice, go get the pizza."the Twins stated. Kurt glared at them, but stood up anyway. He grumbled, heading to the door. He opened it to find Sam Evans in a delivery man uniform with an armful of pizza.

"Hey Sam! I didn't know you got a job!"Kurt smiled. Sam gave him a tight smile. "Are you okay?"Kurt asked. Sam sighed and put the pizza down.

"Can I tell you a secret? I think you're the only one in glee club who can keep a secret."Sam stated. Kurt nodded, frowning in concern. "My dad lost his job. And last week, the bank took our house."Sam informed.

"Oh Sam, that's awful!"Kurt said, closing the door so they could talk privately.

"I don't know what to do Kurt. We've lost almost everything."Sam looked down at his shoes.

"Does anyone else know?"Kurt asked.

"Quinn and I go to the same church, so it was kind of hard to keep it from her. I figured this was important enough for her to stay quiet. She's been helping me watch my brother and sister while I'm working."Sam replied. Kurt nodded in understanding. "So could you not tell anyone? With all these rumors around school, I just want to lay low for a while."Sam asked. Kurt smiled at him.

"I promise. But you better call me if you need anything."He stated.

"Thanks Kurt." Sam grinned as he picked up the pizzas. Kurt handed him the money.

"Keep the change."He grinned. Sam patted his shoulder before walking off. Kurt sighed and walked back inside.

"What took you so long?"David asked as he opened the pizza boxes.

"I was giving the pizza guy directions."Kurt replied, praying that Sam would be okay.

…

Blaine sighed as he plopped onto the couch. "What's wrong?"Reed asked.

"Kurt keeps turning down dates. I haven't seen him in four days."Blaine stated. Reed patted his shoulder.

"I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason."He stated.

"Well, he should at least tell me."Blaine mumbled, sending a text to his boyfriend. 'Hey babe, wanna got out tonight?'. Suddenly the twins burst in.

"Han found something he wanted us to see."They informed, sliding in a disc as everyone sat up. The TV lit up showing the choir room as the students filed out, leaving Kurt and Sam behind.

"Is Sam wearing one of Kurt's jackets?"Blaine frowned. The Windsors watched in silence.

"How are you doing?"Kurt asked. Sam sighed as he plunked at piano keys.

"I'm okay. The job sucks, but it pays."He replied.

"If you'd like, I could get you work with my dad."Kurt stated. Sam stood up.

"Really? That would be great. Thank you again Kurt. You don't know how much all this means to me."San grinned as he hugged Kurt.

"So am I coming over tonight?"He asked. Sam shrugged.

"Only if you want to. I mean you do have a life."He mumbled.

"So do you Sam."Kurt smiled. "I like doing this. Just because this happened doesn't mean you can't hang out with the guys, or maybe fall in love."Kurt smirked, making Sam blush."I just don't think you should hide it."Kurt stated.

"I just don't know what to tell them."Sam frowned.

"The truth. They are like family right?"Kurt asked. Sam nodded. "If they love you, they will help and support you any way they can. Just like I have."Kurt stated, patting the blonde's shoulder. Sam nodded again and grinned. "So I'll see you tonight."Kurt picked up his bag and walked out.

The Windsors didn't know what to make of this. "Do you think he-'

"No. Not at all. I don't think that one bit."the Twins chattered. Blaine's phone buzzed with Kurt's reply. Everyone studied his expression as he read it, which was deep in thought with a hint of fear. 'Sorry. Lots of homework. Tomorrow for sure.'

….

The next day, the Windsor boys found Blaine curled up in bed. Wes and David reached him first. "Blaine, what happened?"David asked. Blaine only gave him his phone. The boys crowded around the phone and gasped. It was a text from Finn with a picture of Kurt and Sam hugging outside a hotel.

"This could mean anything Blaine."Wes stated. Blaine shrugged. Reed scoffed, sick of hearing this.

"Get a grip Blaine!"He snapped, making all of them look up. "This is KURT we're talking about."He stood up and glared at Blaine. "I think you should talk to him before jumping to conclusions about someone who fought to get you and is apparently fighting to keep you."He said before storming out. Everyone stared.

"Reed's right."Dwight stated, leaving too.

…...

Han grinned as he recorded that day's glee club. He picked up a walkie talkie. "Tweedles! Get up here. I may just have the solution to your problem."

….

The Windsors sat stunned as they watched the recording unfold, revealing the truth. Blaine began to crumble. "I'm a horrible boyfriend."He whimpered. Five seconds later, Blaine's phone rang. "It's Kurt. What do I do?"He asked.

"Just answer it before I throw rock salt at you."Dwight grinned. Blaine did.

"Hello?"

"I'm not cheating on you."Kurt stated sadly. Blaine smiled softly.

"I know."

"I'm sorry I've been distant, but I can- what?"Kurt asked in confusion. Blaine chuckled.

"Han has been watching you since you kept turning down dates."Blaine informed.

"So you're not upset?

"No. You did the right thing. It's my fault for jumping to conclusions."Blaine assured. There was a pause.

"You know I would never do that to you right?"Kurt asked. Blaine grinned.

"Yes, I know that. I just go crazy without you and I just lost it when Finn sent me that picture."He stated. Kurt sighed in relief.

"I'll totally make it up to you. How about tonight?"

"I don't know…"Blaine trailed off.

"Blaine."Kurt warned, making Blaine laugh.

"I'd love that.

"So we're okay?"

"We're wonderful."

"I love you."Kurt grinned.

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Prom Queen

Kurt bit his lip as he sat in the booth snapping breadsticks nervously, waiting for Blaine to arrive. "Hey handsome."Blaine smirked as he sat across from him.

"Hi Blaine."Kurt grinned, almost forgetting his nervousness. After they ordered, Kurt looked up and saw Blaine staring at him. "What?"Kurt asked. Blaine smiled.

"I just missed you."He stated. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Babe, you saw me last night when you and the others snuck into my room for an impromptu sleepover."He laughed, sipping his water. Blaine shrugged. Their food arrived and the conversation turned to Dalton. "So how are things?"Kurt asked.

"Not much. Reed sprained his wrist. The twins were trying to get him to do a cartwheel."Blaine replied. Kurt nodded his eyes vacant. Blaine cocked his head. "Kurt?"He called, making the boy look up.

"Huh?"Kurt asked.

"You okay?"Blaine frowned. Kurt smiled and nodded, making his boyfriend raise his eyebrows. Kurt laughed and sighed. Now or never.

"Give me your hand."He stated. Blaine did curiously. Kurt held it between his own. "Blaine Warbler."He paused dramatically. "Will you go to prom with me?"Kurt finally asked.

"Prom?"Blaine repeated. Kurt nodded hopefully, but could sense Blaine's hesitation.

"You don't want to go to prom with me."Kurt stated.

"No, no, of course I want to go to prom with you!"Blaine said quickly. "It's just…..prom."He trailed off as he played with his drink.

"What about prom Blaine?"Kurt asked. He didn't mean to be pushy. He just didn't want to spend another dance alone on the sidelines. Blaine bit his lip and looked up.

"At my old school, there was a Sadie Hawkins dance. I had JUST come out. So I asked Jude. He was kind of my friend and the only other out kid I knew of at that time. When we were waiting for his dad to come pick us up, these three guys…..beat the living crap out of us."He said softly. Kurt frowned worriedly.

"I'm so sorry."Kurt replied.

"I'm out. And I'm proud and all that. It's just a sore spot."Blaine looked down again.

"This is perfect."Kurt stated. "You couldn't stand up to the bullies at your old school, so you can do it at mine."He grinned, trying to lighten the mood. Blaine rolled his eyes. Kurt grabbed his hand again. "But I must say Blaine, if you feel uncomfortable at all, we can just forget about prom. We can go see a movie instead."He said seriously. Blaine looked up in surprise. He was shocked that Kurt would give up his prom for him. Blaine looked at his boyfriend with love filled eyes.

"I am crazy about you."He stated.

"Soooo I'll take that as a yessss?"Kurt asked slowly. Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Yes."He replied, making Kurt jump in his seat. "Yes, you and I are going to the prom."He took Kurt's hand. Kurt nodded, trying not to explode and yell his excitement to every Breadstix patron.

….

Blaine floated into Windsor. "What's got you so happy?"Wes asked.

"Finally get laid?"David smirked. Blaine glared at them.

"Kurt asked me to his prom."He stated.

"Ooooooh."The Windsors chimed. Reed stood up.

"I'd be happy to be of service. I'm going to talk to Kurt."He grinned before running, and tripping, off.

"You gonna be okay?"Shane asked. Blaine smiled and nodded. This time would be different.

…...

"You have it hooked up Han?"Evan asked.

"Yup. You're all set. Live footage at your disposal."Han said from a hidden speaker. The twins turned to most of Windsor and some of Stuart and Hanover.

"We are happy to present-"

"the McKinley High junior prom!"They announced before the TV sprung to life. Everyone turned to the show, dancing and singing along to the music. Halfway through the night, they sat to watch the crowning.

"That's the guy who hurt Kurt?"Bailey asked as Karofsky was crowned. The Windsors nodded.

"I still don't trust him."Dwight hissed.

"Quinn's totally gonna win."Reed stated. They sat shocked as Figgins announced the queen. Reed began to cry into Evan's shoulder when Kurt ran out.

"This is bullshit!"David shouted.

"Han, can you find them?"Ethan asked.

"Already on it."Han stated, changing the screen to a hallway as Kurt ran down it.

"You think Karofsky was in on it?"Wes asked.

"He looked too shocked to know about it."Reed replied. They watched as Kurt and Blaine debated on leaving, and smiled when Kurt decided to go back. "Kurt is so brave."Reed beamed at his fabulous friend.

"They both are."Shane added. The boys watched Kurt get coroneted and cheered along with the others.

"Are they really gonna make them dance?"Bailey gasped. They watched as Karofsky ran off and left Kurt in the middle of the dance floor alone. All of them clapped when Blaine walked up and they danced in front of everyone.

"That's my boy!"David smirked.

"You recording this Han?"Evan grinned.

"Affirmative."Han laughed.

….

Blaine smiled as he walked into Windsor. He collapsed on a couch, opening his eyes at a cough. He was met with all of the WIndsors. "Sooooo, how was the prom?"Wes grinned. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You tell me."He replied. Reed sat next to him.

"Is Kurt okay?"He asked worriedly. Blaine nodded.

"He's wonderful."He said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Funeral

Kurt stopped crying by the time he got to Windsor. He walked in and waved at Charlie. "You okay Kurt?"He frowned. Kurt shrugged, heading into the common room. Charlie turned and ran upstairs. Less than five minutes later, the Windsors ran into the room.

"Kurt?"Blaine called worriedly. Kurt stood up and ran into the Tweedles arms. They rubbed his back and led him up to Blaine's room. Kurt had calmed down when he sat on the bed.

"What happened Alice?"Ethan asked softly.

"Sue's sister died."Kurt stated.

"Isn't Sue that mean cheer coach?"David frowned. Kurt smiled sadly.

"That's her. Her sister had downs and Sue had to take care of her because their parents were famous Nazi hunters. I was her favorite volunteer at the care center."He informed.

"How did it happen?"Evan asked.

"She got pneumonia and died in her sleep."Kurt replied.

"Sue must be upset."Blaine said as he sat next to Kurt. Kurt nodded.

"She's in shock, but I can tell that she's heartbroken."He sighed.

"How?"Wes asked curiously. Kurt looked at him.

"Because I know how it feels to lose someone."Kurt stated. Blaine had a feeling something else had happened as well.

"Kurt, did something else happen this week?"He asked, taking his hand. Kurt looked at his boyfriend and bit his lip.

"Jesse st. James Jesse st. sucks."Kurt grumbled.

"You mean that dude from Vocal Adrenaline?"Wes frowned. Kurt nodded.

" hired him to help us win and Jesse talked him into holding auditions for the solos. Only me, Santana, Mercedes, and Rachel signed up."Kurt stated.

"What happened?"Reed asked.

"He insulted all of us except Rachel. He said Santana was unemotional. He called Mercedes lazy. And he told me I shouldn't sing girl songs. He said they were big shoes to fill and he wasn't sure I nailed it. "Kurt said softly.

"You don't believe him do you?"Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head.

"He's just doing this to get Rachel back. And although I agree her song was breathtaking, I'm tired of her having the only spotlight under lock and key."Kurt frowned.

"You mean they haven't used you at all?"the Twins shouted. Kurt shrugged.

"The only time I was offered a solo was the day I decided to leave McKinley. I really just wanted to punch in the face."Kurt informed. The Windsors were shocked and angry.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"Blaine asked. Kurt smiled slightly.

"That's actually why I'm here. I need some things for the funeral that I'm sure you guys have."He informed as he patted Dwight's back. This intrigued the Windsors. "I need a chocolate fountain and big plastic mushrooms and lollipops."He grinned.

"What kind of funeral is this?"David laughed.

"We're focusing on the happiness of her life instead of the sadness of her death."Kurt replied.

"Well, we have a fountain."the Twins smirked.

"I have lollipops and mushrooms."Dwight stated. Everyone raised their eyebrows. "It's a long story."Dwight mumbled.

"Thanks guys."Kurt grinned, laughing when they hugged him. He was happy to know that his boys would always be there for him.


	6. Chapter 6

New York

"Promise to tell me if anything exciting happens?"Blaine grinned as they walked to the waiting area.

"Blaine, it's New York! Exciting is its definition."Kurt replied. Blaine laughed. They looked up as the flight to New York was announced. "Wish me luck!"Kurt stated as he stood.

"Good luck."Blaine grinned, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. Kurt was then pulled off by Rachel. He smirked and blew a kiss. Blaine laughed and waved until Kurt was out of sight. He turned and crashed into the twins.

"Come on Rabbit, we need to go!"

"Or we'll be late for a very important date!"They grinned cheshirely.

"Go where?"Blaine asked. Evan and Ethan rolled their eyes.

"New York."They stated. Blaine stopped walking.

"What! Why?"He frownmed. The Tweedles sighed and stood in front of him.

"We're supporting Alice!"Ethan stated.

"You coming?"Evan asked. Blaine finally understood and grinned as he nodded. The twins smirked as they pulled him out of the airport.

….

"So tell me again why we can't use your place?"David frowned as they walked into a hotel.

"It's being remodeled."the Twins stated as they jumped onto a bed. Dwight looked up from the salt line he was making on the window and looked through the blinds. He gasped.

"What?"Reed asked. Dwight gestured for him to look. Reed raised an eyebrow and looked out the window. "NO!"He yelled in shock.

"What's going on?"David frowned. Reed sighed.

"Did you know about this?"He demanded, walking to the twins. The twins, Wes, and David ran to the window and laughed.

"We had no idea. We swear!"Evan and Ethan stated.

"No idea about what?"Blaine asked, sitting up. The Windsors smirked and stepped away from the window to let Blaine look. He saw only another hotel. He squinted, trying to figure out what was so interesting. "What is it? I don't see-HOLY SHIT!"Blaine gaped, closing the blinds. Directly across from their window, the New Directions were all sitting around in the hotel across from the Windsors. "Why do you people do this to me?!"Blaine whined, sinking into a bed.

"Tell me again why we're hiding from him?"Wes asked.

"He needs to focus on Nationals."David stated. Blaine groaned, burying his face in a pillow.

…

Kurt called half an hour later. "Hi!"He grinned.

"Hey there."Blaine smirked. "How's New York?"He asked, feeling Kurt's smile through the phone.

"It's wonderful. Nothing got done today though."Kurt sighed.

"What happened?"Blaine frowned.

"Mr. Shuester put us all on lock down with no inspiration. Then everyone left to explore New York for inspiration. No progress was made."Kurt stated. Blaine new his boyfriend was waiting to tell him something.

"So, what's the big news that you're about to tell me?"He asked. Kurt laughed.

"Rachel met Patti LuPone!"He informed.

"What?"Blaine exclaimed.

"Yup. She was really nervous, but she did it for me because she knew I'd kill her if she didn't."Kurt mused.

"Of course."Blaine smirked. They stayed silent for a moment. "I miss you."Blaine mumbled.

"We miss you too Alice!"the Twins shouted.

"I miss you all very much."Kurt smirked, before 'oof'ing

"You okay?"Blaine asked.

"I'm fine. Oof! The girls are starting another pillow fight. Brit, I'll be there in a second. I have to go."Kurt sighed

"Okay, see you soon."Blaine smiled.

"Bye Blainers."Kurt replied before hanging up. Blaine sighed.

"They're currently covering the room in feathers."He informed. Windsors ran to the window to carefully watch.

"Hey guys, did you know their director is performing in a new Broadway production?"Reed asked.

"But he can't abandon them!"Wes shouted, the others nodding.

"I wonder if Kurt knows."Dwight frowned.

"He would have told me."Blaine stated. They discussed this info until they fell asleep.

…

Blaine woke up to a text from his boyfriend. It was a video. "Guys! Kurt sent me a video."He grinned. The Windsors surrounded him to watch as well. The video showed Kurt and Rachel having breakfast at Tiffany's, talking about their futures. No one was surprised that Rachel was coming back next year. Blaine Blushed and nodded when Kurt said Blaine was in as well. He knew he would follow Kurt anywhere. They gasped, watching as they broke into the Gershwin Theatre, got caught, and did a breathtaking performance.

"He belongs up there."David smiled.

"They both do."Reed stated.

….

"I am so glad we didn't win Regionals."Wes sighed as they left for intermission.

"Those groups are amazing."Reed stated.

"Let's hope New Directions can pull it out."Blaine sighed. They all knew Kurt and the others needed something big.

…..

The Windsors sat in shock after the first number. "Did they just-"

"Yes, I believe they did."the Twins said frantically. The silence was deafening. They were they first to clap after , others awkwardly joining in. Their next song was wonderful, getting everyone on their feet. Soon after, it was over. All that was left was finding out who won.

"Let's go before we get caught."Wes stated. They stood and left the theatre, heading to the hotel. Blaine got a call half an hour later.

"Kurt!"He grinned as he answered.

"Hi Blaine."Kurt replied softly. Blaine knew at once.

"You okay? How'd it go?"He asked.

"Twelfth place."Kurt stated.

"Wow. Twelfth place!"Blaine exclaimed. The Windsor's eyes widened. "Kurt, that's wonderful."He smiled.

"Blaine, we lost! Finn kissed Rachel in the middle of our performance. Why would they do that? We were SO close."Kurt frowned.

"Kurt. Listen to me."Blaine said seriously. Kurt sighed and waited. "Out of 100 show choirs from all parts of America, you are the twelfth best one. That's defiantly something to be proud of."Blaine stated. He knew Kurt was starting to smile.

"Thanks Blaine."He replied.

"See you tomorrow Kurt."Blaine grinned.

"Bye Blainers."Kurt said before hanging up.

….

Blaine sat at their usual table, stirring his coffee and waiting for his boyfriend. Kurt walked up and kissed his cheek. "Kurt!"Blaine shouted happily.

"Hi."Kurt laughed, sitting across from him and sipping his coffee. They sat there for a moment, soaking in each other's company.

"Soooo."Blaine drawled with a smirk. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What?"He asked.

"You okay?"Blaine asked softly. Kurt smiled.

"Oh my god, you should have seen it. We walked up to the top ten list and we all just went numb. Then Jesse went on and on about how the kiss is what cost us nationals-"

"While I understand passion, I do believe that was inappropriate. Keep going."Blaine cut in.

"Ok, well we get back to the hotel, and Santana loses it."Kurt stated. Blaine's eyes widened. Kurt nodded. "Yeah, she was screaming in Spanish and it took almost every guy to hold her back from eating Rachel alive. And the plane ride was completely solid. No one said a word. We all just kept our faces buried in our complimentary copies of Sky Mall. "He informed. Blaine cocked his head.

"Wait, I don't get it. You don't seem that sad at all."He frowned in confusion. Kurt smiled softly.

"It was still amazing. I rode on a plane with my friends, I had breakfast at Tiffany's, I sang on a Broadway stage."Kurt trailed off happily, sipping his coffee. Blaine gazed at his boyfriend lovingly.

"I love you."He said dreamily. Kurt looked up in surprise. No, this wasn't the first time he said that, but Kurt hadn't heard it since he transferred.

"I love you too."Kurt replied, slowly grinning. Blaine smiled wider. "You know, looking back on it, Kurt Hummel's had a pretty good year."Kurt stated. They laughed together. Suddenly, Kurt's phone buzzed. He looked at it and sighed, I have to get back. Last Glee club meeting of the year."Kurt smirked. "Tell the boy's I'll be over today, I'm helping Reed pack."He added as he stood up. Blaine nodded.

"I'll see you later."He said happily.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I need you to tell them one more thing."Kurt stated, leaning down to his boyfriend's ear. "The next time you want to go to New York without me knowing, you probably shouldn't blast Alice in Wonderland all night. Or let the twins near the window."He whispered, kissing Blaine's cheek and walking off. Blaine stared after him with and open mouth and an amused expression.


End file.
